<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Una eternidad no basta. by Monestsukki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889505">Una eternidad no basta.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monestsukki/pseuds/Monestsukki'>Monestsukki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Present time, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monestsukki/pseuds/Monestsukki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"En esta vida y en las próximas permíte que te siga amando, permíteme seguir a tu lado, por qué una eternidad nunca será suficiente cuando se trata de ti". </p><p>Sakusa y Hinata han estado juntos por un milenio. </p><p> </p><p>Los personajes que aparecen aquí, no me pertenecen son de Haruichi Furudate</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Una eternidad no basta.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Granito de arena para la #omihinnaweek día 6 AU vampire/ Werewolf.</p><p>Y pues es solo mucho fluff y nada más.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Y si está eternidad no la pasó a tu lado, no quiero nada, por qué eres mi luz, eres mi sol, eres la calidez en noches del invierno crudo, la esperanza, la respuesta a mis noches de dudas, tu piel fría no hace más que encender la mía. Tu dulce y cálida sonrisa es como el sol que recuerdo a pesar que no lo he visto en tantos años, y el cual no extraño ni necesito por qué tú estás aquí a mi lado. Permíteme amarte no solo está eternidad, en muchas otras, en muchas vidas, de aquí hasta que el universo se extinga, hasta que no quede ni una sola partícula de nosotros. Déjame atesorarte y protegerte porque solo para amarte es que quiero existir. </p><p>                                      Siempre tuyo K. Sakusa."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Shoyo es hora de irnos, ¿que haces?.</p><p>—Leo la primera carta que me mandaste, cuando te confesaste. </p><p>—¿Aún tienes ese cacho de papel? </p><p>—Si, es mi tesoro, y un muy buen recuerdo— Hinata se encontraba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana en su habitación, aquella que compartía con su amado. Con la vista al atardecer detrás de él; los tonos rosados, púrpuras y pequeños destellos de oro, Hinata amaba esa vista, cuando el sol no quemaba ni le hacía temer por su vida. En sus manos aquel pergamino desgastado ya de color amarillento y en las orillas carcomido, ya bastante delgado y las marcas del dobles amenazaban con romperlo, pero el pelirrojo lo tenía agarrado de forma suave y delicada.</p><p>—Me sorprende que aún se conserve.</p><p>—Solo ha pasado un milenio y eras muy romántico en ese entonces— volviendo a doblar aquella carta y guardandola en la cajita de madera tallada que tenía aún lado descansando en el alféizar. </p><p>—Aún lo soy— Sakusa se acercó al mas pequeño abrazándolo por el costado, ambos con trajes de vestir; Sakusa uno en tono azul obscuro, camisa negra y la pajarita a tono del traje, zapatos negros al igual que el cubrebocas,  Hinata optando por un traje y corbata en negro con la camisa blanca, zapatos de charol a juego con el traje.</p><p>Los siempre rizos alborotados del mayor ahora bien peinados, Hinata a veces extrañaba la larga cabellera que alguna vez tuvo su amante, amaba pasar los dedos entre ella o enroscarlo en sus dedos, pero también amaba lo atractivo y sexy que se veía con la imagen de la modernidad. Sakusa amaba como se viera Hinata en el ayer y en el presente, y estaba seguro que lo seguiría amando en el futuro. </p><p>El recuerdo lejano de la primera vez que se vieron en el medio del bosque que una vez hubo antes de la moderna vista de Tokio. El cabello como el fuego a media espalda y el kimono rojizo con detalles de hojas de cerezo cayendo, los ojos castaños brillando a la luz de la luna, cara pálida y piel gélida, pero la sonrisa, la primera que Hinata le regaló rivalizaba con el mismo sol. Hinata se acercó con auténtica curiosidad a Sakusa atraído por las largas orejas que sobresalen de su cabeza y su cola abultada que se mantenía baja, todos los sentidos del azabache en alerta por la vista de un vampiro frente a él, pero algo en su interior le dijo que no había peligro.</p><p>—¿Puedo tocar tus orejas?— Los ojos castaños grandes y deslumbrantes como los de un siervo y Sakusa no supo por qué no se negó, agachándose un poco para  que Hinata tuviera total acceso a sus sensibles orejas, sintiendo las manitos frías de Hinata y aún así la caricia era agradable, viendo entre sus pestañas oscuras la radiante sonrisa y la cara maravillada del más bajo. </p><p>—Soy Hinata Shoyo— ahora sentado uno al lado del otro, contemplando la luna creciente de aquella noche.</p><p>—Sakusa Kiyoomi, un gusto Hinata— A partir de ahí sus encuentros fortuitos se hicieron frecuentes.</p><p>                                🍊🍊🍊</p><p>Debían ir a una cena para festejar los dos milenios que cumplían los más viejos del clan de Sakusa, sus razas por fin podían coexistir en paz, dejando atrás tantos siglos de peleas y disputas absurdas, tantas muertes sin sentido. </p><p>Sakusa venía de un linaje puro de hombres lobo que con los años se iba reduciendo y ahora debían garantizar la existencia del clan antes que las ridículas peleas por territorios, muchos lobos agradecen el que el haya ascendido como su alfa y guía, callando las bocas a los antiguos y haciéndoles entender que de seguir por el camino de siempre, solo les traería la extinción.</p><p>Tampoco fue fácil pues Sakusa se enamoró de un vampiro, uno que a pesar de ser un ser de la noche y la oscuridad, era tan cálido y bueno, el hijo del famoso conde Drácula, así lo hicieron llamar. Hinata se destornillaba en risas escuchando las leyendas que giraban en torno a su padre a través de los siglos, él siempre lo recordaría por lo valiente y cariñoso que fue. Al contrario de Sakusa, Hinata no aceptó ser la guía de su clan, simplemente porque había personas mejor capacitadas para hacerlo, pero algo que pidió y por lo que lucho fue que cesarán las peleas contra los licántropos, cosa que no fue fácil, incluso a Hinata se le sentenció a muerte por aliarse con uno, pero el apoyo que recibió de más de la mitad de su clan lo salvó. Demostrando que los lobos no eran seres irracionales y de puro instinto, logrando llegar a acuerdos y tratos que beneficiaban a ambos bandos, estos quedaron firmados por los nuevos consejos y fue haci que la paz por fin próspero. De repente uno que otro sin nada mejor que hacer levantaba su voz, pero a esas alturas eran muchos más los que ya tenía una vida hecha con algún licántropo, vampiro o humano. </p><p>Sakusa y Hinata por fin pudieron estar juntos, sin miedos ni prejuicios.</p><p>—Lo sé, pero hace mucho no me escribes una carta así, ahora solo me mandas WhatsApp y emojis— un puchero en los labios del pelirrojo se mostró y Sakusa nunca se sintió más tentado de besarlo y llevarlo nuevamente a la cama.</p><p>—Ok mi mal, prometo que te haré una carta de mil hojas— quitando el cubrebocas de una oreja y permitiéndose acariciar con su nariz la  mejilla de Hinata , llenándose de su olor natural y percibiendo su fría piel en contraste con la suya que siempre estaba cálida." Pero en verdad amor tenemos que irnos, Kenma no espera abajo y no quieres que venga a gruñir" </p><p>—Kenma nunca me gruñiria, me aventaría agua bendita— ambos riendo recordando ese lejano momento de un Kenma exasperado por levantar a Hinata de la cama, optando por aventar unas gotitas de agua bendita ( por qué si, esa cosa era cierta y ardía como el maldito infierno) y Hinata saliendo disparado hacia el baño. Hacer enojar a kenma era más peligroso que enfrentar a los consejos de los clanes.</p><p>Bajando del penhouse en su edificio, en el estacionamiento ya estaba la camioneta que los llevaría al salón donde el gran evento se llevará a cabo, Kenma con el ceño fruncido les abría las puertas, a pesar de ser el guardaespaldas y niñera ( según Hinata) era un gran amigo, reacio cuando le asignaron cuidar a la pareja de su jefe, pues era un frío, y aún que había tratados de paz, la desconfianza a algo desconocido era un mal arraigado en kenma, pero que con el pasar de el tiempo no pudo evitar caer por el carisma y calidez de ese frío.</p><p>—Ya avisé que llegaremos un poco tarde— Sakusa con el celular en una mano y en la otra la pequeña mano de Hinata entrelazada. El chófer salía del edificio y se adentraba en las concurridas calles del centro de Tokio, viendo que el tráfico no se hacía esperar.</p><p>—¿Ya han llegado Kuroo-san y Daichi-san?.</p><p>—Si ya están ahí, me alegra que hayan aceptado la invitación— guardando el celular en su bolsa del pantalón, se giró para poner atención total en su amado. </p><p>Kenma en el lado del copiloto ponía atención a su consola portátil.</p><p>—Me hubiera gustado que más del clan vinieran— dijo Hinata más para el que paro su amado. Sakusa odiaba ver la cara triste y acongojada de Hinata, pero esperaba que con la sorpresa que tenía guardada le subiera el ánimo. Una de las desventajas de su relación era que Sakusa al ser el alfa debía permanecer con los suyos y Hinata alejado de su familia y amigos, amaba a los licántropos a su alrededor, disfrutaba pasarla con ellos, se había adaptado a su nueva vida, pero eran esos pequeños momento en los que la añoranza le ganaba, sumado a no poder salir libremente por el día para visitar lugares o acompañar a Sakusa a alguna reunión, solo podía hacerlo en las noches, cuando él estaba a salvo de sol, ese que representaba y era un ironía pues también sería su muerte.</p><p>Sintiendo unos fuertes brazos rodearle, Hinata podía sentir alivio, pues recordaba que todo eso valía la pena, que el estar con Sakusa lo era todo.</p><p>Llegaron al salón efectivamente más tarde de lo pensado; esté rodeado por jardines donde hileras de árboles bien recortados les señalaba el camino de adoquines grises con luces en sus costados que iluminaban agradablemente al final del camino una imponente fuente donde una estatua de un lobo en todo su esplendor, se erguía en una pose donde se apreciaba que estaba aullando y que de su hocico salía el chorro de agua. </p><p>Llegando a la entrada kenma se apresuró a abrir la puerta, siendo Sakusa el primero en bajar y ayudando enseguida al pelirrojo. </p><p>El piso de cemento blanco pulido y brillante que combinaba con una enorme puerta de cristal, dejaba ver el recibidor donde ya varias invitados estaban ahí. </p><p>Entregando sus abrigos y Sakusa volviendo a tomar la mano de Hinata, orgulloso de poder presumir a tan bello hombre, saludando a los que se encontraban y agradeciendo su presencia. Al entrar al salón se podían apreciar las enormes ventanas con largas cortinas en tonos crema y detalles en rojo, las mesas con manteles blancos inmaculados, candelabros con pequeñas velas y adornados con suculentas y pequeños botones de cerezo, la loza y cubiertos en su lugar, copas de vino y champagne eran servidas y distribuidas por los meseros junto a bocadillos que se veían apetitosos, las sillas finas con un listón de seda haciendo un lindo moño en los respaldos, la música suave de fondo tocada por un cuarteto de instrumentos como el violín y el contrabajo. Toda el aura del lugar se sentía cálida y en armonía, y si a Hinata aún le latiera el corazón, este lo haría con fuerza, Sakusa era todo un experto en dar fiestas.</p><p>—Hinata te vez radiante— Daichi se acercaba a la pareja con una sonrisa tranquila y ojos cálidos, pues veía a su pequeño hermano después de un tiempo, a Hinata le brillaron los ojos y fue a su encuentro abrazándolo fuerte, al separarse un poco Daichi tomó su rostro. —¿Cómo has estado?.</p><p>—muy bien Daichi-san, ¿como estan en casa?— Daichi dándole una vista rápida al licántropo mayor, y este dándole un asentamiento con la cabeza.</p><p>—Por qué no les preguntas tú mismo.</p><p>Hinata poniendo una cara de confusión, pero en el momento en que vio atentamente sobre el hombro de Daichi noto a las personas que ya estaban sentadas en algunas mesas, era su clan, eran los suyos, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su pálida cara. </p><p>Los primero en recibirlo con los brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa fueron Hoshiumi y Noya que le alborotaban el cabello y le hacían mil preguntas de cómo estaba y como era vivir en la gran ciudad, pues ellos habían decidido vívir en un castillo en medio del bosque en Miyagi en dónde también la mayoría de su clan vivía. Tsukishima quien a un lado de su esposo y hermano de Korai también le saludaba a su manera, diciéndole que a pesar del siglo que había pasado sin verlo seguía igual de enano, el puchero y reclamo no se hizo esperar. Kageyama tímidamente le presentaba a su pareja; un guapo y fornido vampiro brasileño llamado Romero, que Hinata no desaprovechó para contarle cosas vergonzosas de su amigo. La velada transcurrió entre deliciosa comida y copas de sangre.</p><p>Ver a Hinata feliz y entusiasmado le hizo sentir el corazón cálido a Sakusa, acercándose a él y tomándolo de la cintura, disculpándose con los amigos con los que conversaba, le pidió que le concediera está pieza, pues en instrumental la canción A thousand years estaba empezando a sonar y esa era su señal para el gran momento.</p><p>Con Hinata en sus brazos moviéndose suavemente al ritmo de la balada —Entonces esta no era una cena para los antiguos— Hinata dijo viendo a los pozos oscuros que tanto amaba, afirmando y no preguntando. Las cálidas manos tomando la suya fría y rodeando la cintura con la otra, sintiendo su cálido pecho.</p><p>—No, una pequeña mentira para tu sorpresa, ¿me perdonas?— Sakusa diciendo divertido y nada apenado.</p><p>—Mmm no lo sé, no me gusta que me mientan kiyoomi, tendré que castigarte.</p><p>—Acepto mi castigo Shoyo-sama— diciéndole en su oído en forma seductora, el cuerpo de Hinata se estremeció y aunque no podía ponerse rojo, esos temblores le hacían saber al más alto cuan afectado habían dejado sus palabras a su pareja. <br/>—Pero antes de eso, hay algo que debo preguntarte— dándole un giro al término de la canción y poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros, Hinata noto que la pista estaba vacía, solo eran ellos dos y los invitados estaban al rededor, unos con celulares a la mano. Cuando regreso la vista a su amado, este ya se encontraba de rodillas con una cajita de terciopelo negra, sus ojos negro brillaban y sus mejillas tenían pequeñas motas de color carmín.</p><p>—Shoyo ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?— Abriendo la cajita mostrando dos alianzas de oro. Los ojos de Hinata nuevamente se llenaban de lágrimas, quería esconder su rostro en sus manos por qué estaba seguro que se veía feo con las muecas que hacía para controlarse, pero eso no importaba por qué ahí arrodillado el amor de su vida le hacía una pregunta, una muy importante y de la cual sabía la respuesta.</p><p>—¡Si kiyoomi, si quiero casarme contigo!— dejando que las gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus frías mejillas, le extendía su mano derecha, Sakusa tomando el anillo lo colocaba en el dedo anular, dando un suave beso, Hinata con las manos temblorosas hacia lo mismo, al terminar se lanzó a los cálidos brazos del más alto que aún de rodillas lo estrecho con mucho amor.</p><p>Los aplausos y las felicitaciones se oyeron de parte de ambos clanes. Daichi abrazado a sus esposo Tetsuro quien se limpiaba una lágrima traicionera y sin dejar de sonreír por la felicidad de los nuevos prometidos.</p><p>—Tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo con los preparativos para esta boda— Komori que llegaba a un lado de la pareja para saludar y comentar del nuevo acontecimiento; al ser parte del consejo y primo del alfa del clan, se sentía como una especial de padre y protector de Sakusa y por supuesto cuando supo de la decisión de su primo conforme a su futuro con Hinata, le dijo que lo apoyaría en todo, autonombrandose planificador oficial de la boda, su pareja Suna solo rodo los ojos seguro de que sería arrastrado a la planificación también. </p><p>—Sugiero que la recepción sea en el castillo en Miyagi, podemos usar el jardín o el interior, ¿Sakusa-san dió fechas probables?— Kuroo dando una sonrisa torcida con los ojos aún cristalinos, el recuerdo de cuando Daichi le pidió matrimonio y su boda de ensueño lo hacían querer soltar más lágrimas.</p><p>—Aún no, pero estoy seguro que ambos escogeran un atardecer en verano— los tres asintiendo.</p><p>                                😷😷😷</p><p>"En esta vida y en las próximas permite que te siga amando, permíteme seguir a tu lado, por qué una eternidad nunca será suficiente cuando se trata de ti."</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>